Life is Cruel
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: Life is cruel… especially for Annabeth. She's been through about everything life can throw at her and still more is to come… a little one-shot into the thoughts of Annabeth. (Don't own cover image)


**DISCLAIMER! I don't own PJO or HOO… unfortunately :( **

**Well, I'M BACK! With another story for you! But to be honest I'm not feeling too great coz' I've had some pretty nasty PM messages which were totally uncalled for… and the fact that my little hamster, Fudge, has just passed away from cancer…RIP fudge :( … so I guess this is where if got my inspiration for this story… because life is cruel, so cruel. :(**

**One other thing it's T rated for some depressing themes and talk of suicide… **

Life is cruel, so cruel, that's all I have to say. At times I wonder if life could get any worse. You've defeated giants, titans, so many monsters that you can't even count them anymore and yet there's always something else that stops you from just having a good life, stopping you from having a break from all fighting… physical and mental. Everyday there's always a new challenge, which would be great if most of the time you could die from doing it, there's always something to do, someone to see, somewhere to go, there is never anytime to yourself… or being which the ones you love.

Percy. What would I do without him? Before I met him life was ok I guess but now it's amazing. His smile, his laugh the way he hardly ever gets something if you only explain it once, it's these things which keep me going now… knowing that he will always be there, like he promised. When I lost him… I felt like dying but I couldn't because I had to find him and when I did, I swear I would never let him go again. I guess that didn't work out.

All that time in… in the that… that place was horrid, hell in fact hell may have been a better place because at last in wouldn't had sp spiders… To be honest though I was more scared that I wouldn't see Percy again, I just… that though… it terrified me. The way he looked at me before I went in wanted to give in and let him come with me, but in my head I know he couldn't come… in was my heart, the rest of me that was begging to give in.

When though I defeated that…that thing and when Percy was by me again it was properly once of the best moments of my life, knowing that I'm safe again. I guess that was why I didn't notice that thread, or the fact it was tightening quicker and harder round my ankle in till I was swiped of my feet… I thought I was a… a… gonner, that was it, my time was up, but when Percy grabbed my wrist… well I think you get the picture. But I knew that he couldn't save be, just prevent the fact I was about to fall into Tartarus but he wouldn't let go…

_"We're staying together… you're not getting away from me. Never again."_

_"As long as we're together…"_

Those words, the last words I really remember before he went.

Tartarus. Think of hell, fields of punishment, add tons of monsters, triple the outcome then you have it. Can't get a picture of it? Well, it not surprising. Percy and I fought so hard, but every time you kill a monster… it just wouldn't…no couldn't die. Every bit of effort we had was used, every bit energy we had left was used just to keep them a bay.

Then when I saw the doors, I knew that we were saved. Nico, Hazel and Leo were fighting off packs of hell hounds, Frank was in dragon style toasting everything in sight, Jason, battling along with Piper. It was a terrifying sight, but you could see their energy draining fast.

We were about 10metres away from the doors, surrounded, when Percy took my hand…

_"Annabeth…"_

_"Yes"_

_"I want you to know…"_

He was cut off though; the monsters had begun to overrun us, one by one… I fought but then a pain entered my shoulder. I looked up to see a hell hound turned into dust. Percy grabbed my arm, my good arm, and with me, got to the doors… those doors. The doors were my life ended.

The others saw us before we saw them. I was taken by Piper and Jason as they still tried to keep back the monsters… I looked around… war filled the place, so much war… I looked up at Jason, into his eyes… sadness, guilt, anger. It took 2 seconds too long to figure it wasn't really meant for me, 2 seconds too long to release it… it was for Percy.

I saw him. Standing on the wrong side of the doors. I ran, but I knew I would be too late…

_"Percy! Percy…y y you promised! Percy! Please… please don't leave me!"_

The doors…the doors just kept closing, Nico was crying as he shut them from the outside… I got there but the gap was too small to fit through, the, the doors wouldn't budge for me to open…

_"Annabeth…"_

_"NO! You promised! Together… as long as we're together!"_

_"Annabeth I love you. I love you with all my heart, you know as well as me that even if we aren't together we always will be because no-one and nothing can separates us…ever. I love you; I'll always love you…forever…"_

_"I I I love you too, I love you, but please Percy pleas…"_

He kissed me. Our last ever kiss.

_"I love Annabeth, I always will…forever and always we'll be together…"_

_"Forever and always…"_

That was the last time I saw him.

I don't remember that much of the fighting or the defeating of Gaia, I don't remember much of the Olympus meeting, I hardly even remember returning to Camp… the only one thing that stood clear was the heart breaking pain of loss, the kind that you know that will never go away… mostly because you don't want it to.

The only other clear memory is Percy. Percy. How can I even begin to live without him? His smile, his laugh, the way he hardly ever got something if you only explain it once, it's these things which keep me going now… knowing that we are together even if we separated forever till I die. Death, can it be an option to end my life? So I could see my Percy again? So we could be together forever? No. I can't, I must keep living, for Percy.

But now I can only think of one thing right now, something that stands clear in my mind, something that didn't make sense till now, something that Luke told me long ago…

Life is cruel, so cruel.

**So was it ok? A little too depressing? Too unrealistic? Well, I hope its ok. It's just a little one-shot I thought of to represent how life can be, well is, cruel. And plz review if you've read! I really want to know how good this was!... or bad!**

**100percenthorseMAD! x**


End file.
